Forever Baby
by Prince Chupac
Summary: Sequel to Iron Men
1. Love is loving feeling

**3 days later ….. After Iron Men **

Harry Potter was in the Gryffindor common room thinking who he should take to the Yule Ball. Then Hermione came in arguing with Ron and said I said no Ronald I am not going with you and that is final goodnight Ronald then Ron said hey mudblood get your ass over here. Then Harry got up said okay Ronald she said no when she said no she means it so get loss Ron before I get in my iron man suit and kick you pure blood ass again just like 3 days ago and Ron starts to walks away cowardly then Harry said are you okay Hermione. Then Hermione said thanks Harry and Harry said would you go to the ball with me Hermione and Hermione said yes Harry I would go to ball with you. Then Harry said would you like to my girlfriend and Hermione said yes Harry I do want to be your girlfriend. Then she kisses Harry.

**In the Great Hall 20 minutes….**

Harry and Hermione are sitting in the Gryffindor table then Ron said he asked you out why then Hermione said he asks me out and Harry said she also my girlfriend. Then Ron said okay now I need to get a date and Parvati Patil and her sister Padma Patil said Hi Harry! And Harry said I be right back then 10 minutes later…. Harry came back and said I got you a date you owe me big time Ron.

How do you like this review this and review Iron Men


	2. Yule Ball

**Christmas Eve Hogwarts **

Harry was getting dress for the Yule ball then he went downstairs to wait for Hermione then Hermione came down wear a pink dress and Harry smiles. Then Harry said you look beautiful baby and takes her hand and waits for Professor McGonagall to tell them to go into the great hall.

**Few minutes later… **

Professor McGonagall came said time for the dance and the triwizard champions came into the great hall then Hermione said Harry take my hand then a song came on You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.

And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips.

You're trying hard not to show it, (baby).

But baby, baby I know it...

You've lost that lovin' feeling,

Whoa, that lovin' feeling,

You've lost that lovin' feeling,

Now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh.

Now there's no welcome look in your eyes

when I reach for you.

And now your're starting to critisize little things I do.

It makes me just feel like crying, (baby).

'Cause baby, something in you is dying.

You lost that lovin' feeling,

Whoa, that lovin' feeling,

You've lost that lovin' feeling,

Now it's gone...gone...gone...woooooah

Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you.

If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah.

We had a love...a love...a love you don't find everyday.

So don't...don't...don't...don't let it slip away.

Baby (baby), baby (baby),

I beg of you please...please,

I need your love (I need your love),

I need your love (I need your love),

So bring it on back (So bring it on back),

Bring it on back (so bring it on back).

Bring back that lovin' feeling,

Whoa, that lovin' feeling

Bring back that lovin' feeling,

'Cause it's gone...gone...gone,

and I can't go on,

noooo...

Bring back that lovin' feeling,

Whoa, that lovin' feeling

Bring back that lovin' feeling,

'Cause it's gone...gone... Then Harry kisses Hermione and after the dance they said goodnight to each other.

I just reviews come on everyone last review I got was Harry Potter and Grand Theft Auto

Here is the Harry Potter trilogy

Iron Men

Forever Baby

Kung Fu Po

Harry Potter and the city slickers

Harry Potter and the City slickers 2 Curly's gold


	3. The Wedding

**4 years later **

Harry Potter was waiting for his girlfriend to come out of her room and she came out and said I love you Harry James Potter and Harry got on one knee and said Hermione Jean Granger would you married me and Hermione said yes Harry I will married you.

**2 months later **

Harry Potter was about to get married to his girlfriend then a song came on Here comes the bride

All dressed in white

Sweetly serene in the soft glowing light

Lovely to see

Marching to thee

Sweet love united for eternity.

HERE COMES THE BRIDE (WEDDING SONG PARODY)

Here comes the bride,

all dressed in white.

Stepped on a turtle,

and down came her girdle.

HERE COMES THE BRIDE

I'm the man in white

The eagle in flight

I'm clean and pure

My heart is sure

I'm dressed to kill

I've got the strings of fire

Screaming guitars

Energy that will explode

Got the golden throat

To put on the show

The power I will unload

Here comes the bride

Got feet of brass

I'm first and last

Sharp two edged sword

Nail scars

I hold the stars

I live forever more

HERE COMES THE BRIDE - LOU REED

Listen, I just wanna tell you a story

It happened to a friend of mine

Didn't have no power in the glory

City took a hell of a time?

The city was ahead kind of pushing

The only thing this about this girl

She went and she married another fellow

Knocked my friend right out of this world

He heard the preacher say here comes the bride

(here comes the bride)

Here comes the bride, baby (here comes the bride)

? (here comes the bride)

She looked lovely, here comes the bride

Somebody called to say they caring

Tell her that a refugee is coming in Philmont via the coast

Somebody call up his old man

Hey, tell him his son is a writer and ? looking like a ghost

And somebody find that Virgin Mary

Oh, won't you tell that *****, hey your two bees are coming back home

Somebody tell those ladies in waiting, hold it now

Don't tell the preacher, go on with it

We don't want to hear the words

Here comes the bride (here comes the bride)

I don't want to hear it, here comes the bride (here comes the bride)

Here comes the bride (here comes the bride)

Looks so lovely, so lovely, so lovely,

Don't you know the preacher looks so lovely, yeah yeah

Here comes the bride (here comes the bride)

(Here comes the bride)

Then the Priest said Our's said the following. . . I pieced together paragraphs of what I wanted him to say from various examples I found on the internet. . .

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Hermione and Harry as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.

Who gives this woman to be married to this man?

Then Hermione said I do and Harry said I do then the priest said you may kissed the bride then said I gave you the Potter , meet the Potter ,

They're a modern family.

From the town of LA,

They're a page right out of history.

Let's ride with the family down the street.

Thru the courtesy of Harrys two feet.

When you're with the Flintstones,

have a yabba dabba doo time,

a dabba doo time,

we'll have a motherfucking old time.

Next time is the Honeymoon with Harry and Hermione Potter

If you don't like Harry or Hermione together go read someone else story about Hinny Harry+Ginny or read Hermione + Ron = Hon


	4. Harry vs Ron

**In Hawaii **

Hermione Potter was in her hotel room with her husband Harry Potter but he wasn't in their room because he was learning how to surf and Hermione said I hope Harry doesn't get sunburn because I love him. Then 2 hours later Harry came in with a tan and Hermione said Harry you look like a Native American with a 12 pack and Harry said because I am a Native American and French and Hermione said Harry I think we should have sex and Harry said what! And Hermione said I want to have sex with you Harry Potter and we are married. Then Harry came to Hermione and kisses her and takes off his shorts and boxers and Hermione removes her clothes and her underwear and she pushes Harry onto the bed and gives Harry a blow job and tells Harry I am horny for you baby. Then Hermione and Harry went to sleep.

**The next day… **

Harry woke up and left a note that he is going for a jog. Then he went out of the hotel then a song play "Training Montage" - Vince DiCola. Then Hermione woke up and there was a knock on the door and she answers the door then Ron hit her with a bat and drags her out the room and puts her in a car to a warehouse. Then Harry came back then saw the room a mess then saw Hermione is not in their bed. Then Harry sees a footprint then he got out foot scanner and it reads Ron Weasley and Harry said that motherfucking I going to kill that bastard then goes the gun store and purchases two M1911 pistols.

In a warehouse

Hermione was getting rape by Ron then Harry comes in guns blazing and shoots the ropes and said your you dirty blood of my wife and gives Hermione a gun said do you know how to use this and Hermione said yes baby I do. Then Harry and Hermione come out shooting everyone then a song plays War, huh, yeah

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Uh-huh

War, huh, yeah

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Say it again, y'all

War, huh, good God

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Listen to me

Ohhh, war, I despise

Because it means destruction

Of innocent lives

War means tears

To thousands of mothers eyes

When their sons go to fight

And lose their lives

I said, war, huh

Good God, y'all

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Say it again

War, whoa, Lord

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Listen to me

War, it ain't nothing

But a heartbreaker

War, friend only to the undertaker

Ooooh, war

It's an enemy to all mankind

The point of war blows my mind

War has caused unrest

Within the younger generation

Induction then destruction

Who wants to die

Aaaaah, war-huh

Good God y'all

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Say it, say it, say it

War, huh

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Listen to me

War, huh, yeah

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Uh-huh

War, huh, yeah

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Say it again y'all

War, huh, good God

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Listen to me

War, it ain't nothing but a heartbreaker

War, it's got one friend

That's the undertaker

Ooooh, war, has shattered

Many a young mans dreams

Made him disabled, bitter and mean

Life is much to short and precious

To spend fighting wars these days

War can't give life

It can only take it away

Ooooh, war, huh

Good God y'all

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Say it again

War, whoa, Lord

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Listen to me

War, it ain't nothing but a heartbreaker

War, friend only to the undertaker

Peace, love and understanding

Tell me, is there no place for them today

They say we must fight to keep our freedom

But Lord knows there's got to be a better way

Ooooooh, war, huh

Good God y'all

What is it good for

You tell me

Say it, say it, say it, say it

War, huh

Good God y'all

What is it good for

Stand up and shout it

Nothing

Then Harry sees Ron on the ground crying and said look what we have here a ginger on the ground crying to god and Ron said sent me to god and Hermione said no sent him to hell because he rape me and Harry said you fuck my wife and said okay any last words and Ron said go to hell. Then Harry shoots Ron and said sorry I didn't catch that. Hermione kisses Harry and said thanks baby.

How do you like this I know I got a quote from Saints Row 2 but did I said it right


	5. Harry Potter leaves

**In Hawaii room 025 **

Harry and Hermione Potter are packing because they are done with their honeymoon before they got back to their house in Los Angeles and Harry stopped and Hermione said what wrong baby and Harry was twitchy because he killed his friend and Hermione said Harry! And Harry said yes baby and Hermione said are you okay you been acting strange since you killed Ron for raping me and Harry said can you stop saying that please I just want to go home and spend time with my beautiful wife and Hermione said aw thank you sweetie and they got done packing.

**In the Potter house **

Harry and Hermione got home and Harry said I put our bags in our room and Hermione said I cook our food. And Harry puts the bags in his and Hermione room and Hermione said dinner time Harry and Harry goes downstairs and sees Hermione at the dinner table and Harry sits right next to his wife and Hermione kisses Harry and said I love you Mister Potter Harry said I love you Missus Potter and kisses her back then they went to bed and Harry was having a nightmare and he woke up and got dress and Hermione sees Harry leaving the room and she gets up and she runs out the door said Harry! And Harry said yes and Hermione said did you had a nightmare and Harry said yes I did and Hermione said what is about sweetie and Harry said me killing Ron I regret that I kill my friend and baby I am going into exile and Hermione said you are going be away from one's home while either being explicitly refused permission to return and/or being threatened with imprisonment or death upon return. It can be a form of punishment and solitude. Then Hermione walks back into her room and Harry walks in his DeLorean DMC-12 then a song plays We're not indestructible,

Baby better get that straight.

I think it's unbelieveable,

How you give into the hands of fate.

Some things are worth fighting for,

some feelings never die.

I'm not asking for another chance,

I just wanna know why.

(chorus)

There's no easy way out,

There's no shortcut home.

There's no easy way out,

Giving in can't be wrong.

I don't wanna pasify you,

I don't wanna drag you down.

But I'm Feeling like a prisoner,

Like A Strange in a no-name town.

I See all the angry faces,

Afraid that could be you and me.

Talking about what might have been,

Thinking about what it used to be.

(chorus)

There's no easy way out,

There's no shortcut home.

There's no easy way out,

Giving in can't be wrong.

Baby Baby we can shed this skin,

We can know how we feel inside.

Instead of going down an endless road,

Not knowing if we're dead or alive.

Some things are worth fighting for,

some feelings never die.

I'm not asking for another chance,

I just wanna know why.

(chorus)

There's no easy way out,

There's no shortcut home.

There's no easy way out,

givin in, givin in, can't be wrong.

The End of Forever Baby

Next story Kung Fu Po a Harry Potter/ Kung Fu Panda crossover


End file.
